The Continuing War
by VampChick xx
Summary: Natalia Belikova is a single mother that lives in New York with her son, Dimitri. One interesting night, they are attacked but a familiar face saves the day. Along the way, she meets other survivors and soon, both Natalia and Dimitri are involved in a war that wouldn't have been considered possible. Filled with horror, romance and heartbreak, this is a story of a Mother's survival
1. Chapter 1 - Home Invasion

_**Hey everyone! I have a new story here and it takes place in The Strain universe. The OC you will see in this story is Natalia Belikova and she is a single mother to her son, Dimitri. You will see her with the other characters and you'll see how she deals with problems as well. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and as always, I don't own The Strain but I do own the character Natalia :)**_

Chapter One - Home Invasion

Natalia POV  
Standing in the doorway, I smiled as I watched my son, Dimitri, play with his toys. He was moving two cars along the carpet, making small _VROOM_ noises in the process. I chuckled. Dimitri looked up and with out-stretched arms, he cried out "Mama!" I quickly went over and picked him up, holding him in my arms. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around my neck as I hugged him close to me. I could feel him yawn into my shoulder and I chuckled again. "Let's get you to bed sleepyhead," I chuckled. The only form of response I got was quiet snoring. Not wanting to wake Dimitri up, I quietly walked up the stairs with him and opened his bedroom door. I then walked over to the bed and very gently, I layed him down on the surface. I moved his legs slightly and grabbed the blanket, puling it over him so that he'd stay warm. "Sweet dreams angel," I said softly and kissed his forehead, moving a lock of his hair from his eyes. I left the room, leaving the door open slightly so that I could hear Dimitri if he needed me. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the phone began to ring continuously. Quickly, I grabbed the phone and pressed the green answer button, putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said. A deep Ukraine accented voice answered me. "Natalia, are you alright?!" the voice asked in a panicked frenzy. I recognised it to be none other than my old friend, Vasiliy Fet. "Natalia answer me!" he said, his voice rising a little. I frowned. "You need to be quiet. I just put Dimitri down for the night," I said. I could hear him sigh and I rolled my eyes. "Alright," he spoke. "Just give me a second, I'll be at your place soon." What was wrong with him? Why was he coming over after so long of not seeing each other? Suddenly, loud banging came from the front door. I reached out to my left and grabbed a fire poker from by the stairs for protection. The banging on the door continued, but this time more loudly and violently. "Mama?" Dimitri called out.

I looked to see him stood at the top of the stairs, confusion in his eyes. "Stay there baby!" I shouted up. "Mama will deal with this!" I looked at the phone in my other hand and put it to my ear again. "Vassie, I have to go. There's something I have to deal with," I said. Before he could even protest, I pressed the end call button and placed the phone back on the counter. Holding the fire poker with both hands, I went to the front door. Growling and screeching came from the other side which in turn made me shiver unexpectedly. Without a moment thought, I grabbed the door knob, twisted it and swung open the door. It revealed nothing. I frowned in annoyance and took a step outside, letting the cool night breeze hit my face. I could see nothing out of the ordinary which made me question what the hell was banging my front door a moment ago. "Mama?" Dimitri called out again. I walked back inside. "It's okay baby," I said. "Probably just the wind." Just then, an unknown force hit my back, making me fall to the ground and cry out in pain. "Mama!" Dimitri screamed. I looked to see what hit me when I froze in place. A tall looming figure stood over me. twitching his head violently in different directions. His skin was ghostly pale and eyes as black as coal. He looked like he had a deep cut going down his throat and severely wrinkled skin surrounding the area. "Mama!" Dimitri screamed again. I snapped back into reality. I could see the stranger eyeing up my son, hunger present in his eyes which in turn made me sick. Before the stranger could do anything else, I quickly got up from the ground and kicked him in the jaw with my boot. The stranger then lunged for me to which I dodged and began to run up the stairs towards Dimitri. I could hear Dimitri crying and screaming to which I couldn't handle listening to. Suddenly, my leg was grabbed and pulled from underneath me which in turn made me fall forward and hit my head on the step. I groaned in pain. I instantly turned round and kicked outwards. My foot connected with the attacker's nose and my leg became free from his grasp.

I continued up the stairs and grabbed Dimitri, picking him up and continuing on running. I found myself in the guest bedroom with only a window directly in front of me. The room was only filled with a single bed and a closet with a few coats inside. My instincts were screaming at me to hide with Dimitri or jump out the window if needs be. I could hear angry growls coming from behind me and I knew that the stranger was getting close. Quickly, I set down Dimitri and shut the door. I then hid Dimitri under the bed. "Stay quiet for me baby, okay?" I asked. He nodded and hid further under the bed. Quietly, I thanked the fact that he was such a good child and stood up straight. My head began to feel odd and I gently touched my forehead, pulling my hand away afterwards. My fingers were covered in blood. I snarled. That thing was going to pay. I went over to the window, ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it tightly round my fist. I silently prayed that this plan would work. Quickly, I stuck my fist through the window and punched out the glass. Then, I unwrapped the fabric from my fist and attached it to a shard of glass that was still in the window frame. The stranger began to claw at the door and I took it as a sign to go and hide. I climbed into the closet and shut the door slightly but not to much so that I couldn't see outside. The stranger managed to bust open the bed room door and creep into the room like an animal. As predicted, he went straight over to the window and seemed to sniff the glass for some reason. I took my chance. I launched myself out of the closet and went straight for the stranger. He spun in my direction and screeched, weird pincers appearing from the mouth.

An irregular long tongue whipped out of the mouth and headed in my direction. I ducked out the way as fast as I could. Unexpectedly, another figure came into the room armed with a weapon. It looked like a sharp blade. Quicker than I thought, the mystery person sliced the blade through the stranger's neck, the head instantly falling out the window along with the body. Looking away, I could see Dimitri's feet poking out from under the bed. I walked over and knelt down. "Dimitri," I said. He looked in my direction, tears running down his cheeks as he shivered in fear. He quickly crawled out from his hiding spot and wrapped his arms round my neck, hugging me to him. I hugged him close and bit back tears of my own. "It's okay, the bad man is gone now," I murmured softly to him. "He won't hurt you." I wiped away his tears and checked him over. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. Dimitri shook his head and looked at me. "Mama. You're bleeding," he said whilst looking horrified. I had forgotten about that. "I'll be fine hunny," I smiled and gently stroked his hair. I remembered that there was another person in the room, armed with a weapon. I looked over in their direction, not feeling scared for the first time and stood up. "I owe you my life," I said to the mystery person. They turned round on the spot and I froze in surprise. It was a tall, broad shouldered man wearing perhaps the most thickest coat I had ever seen. His dark hair was slicked backwards and a Van Dyke goatee formed over his mouth. His intense blue eyes stared in my direction with worry. "Natalia?" he asked. It instantly clicked as to who this was. This man that was stood in front of me was my friend, one who I hadn't seen in years. The best exterminator, Vasiliy Fet. I set Dimitri down on the bed and walked over to him carefully. I reached out and touched his cheek with the palm of my hand. "Vassie, is that you?" I asked with a shaky voice. Instantly, he dropped the blade to the ground and pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever imagined.

I wrapped my arms round his body and hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. "I got ya," Vasiliy whispered. "I got ya Nattie." We stayed like this for a moment until Vasiliy choose to move away, checking me over. "Damn. That bastard got you good," he said. He must have seen my forehead and the blood. "Watch your language. It doesn't bother me," I said. "I had to protect the most important thing to me." I turned round to look over at Dimitri who was staring at us with the most curious expression. I walked over to him and sat by his side. He moved and sat in my lap, hiding his head in my collarbone and his arms wrapped round my stomach. "Its alright," I said soothingly, ignoring the fact that I was crying only moments ago. "Who's this little guy?" Vasiliy asked as he walked over and knelt in front of us. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This is my son, Dimitri," I said in response. "I mentioned him whilst on the phone earlier." He nodded. I sighed as I looked down at my son and kissed his forehead. "Vas, I owe you my life," I said as I looked back up at him. I could see the surprise in his eyes. "Before you say anything, the reason I am in debt to you is because you saved both my life and Dimitri's. We could have died if it wasn't for you and I owe you. Thank you." I hugged Vasiiy again, afraid that perhaps I could be dreaming this moment. I could feel something moving and I looked down to see Dimitri shifting around in my arms. "Hey little guy," Vasiliy said to him. I smiled. Dimitri looked up at him with bright blue eyes and his arms reached out to him. I offered Dimitri out to him to which he accepted, taking my son gently and wrapping him snuggly in his coat. "Who are you?" Dimitri asked him sleepily. I could see Vasiliy look at me but I only nodded at him to answer. "I'm a very good friend of your mother's. I came to take you both somewhere safe." I frowned. "Vassie, what's going on?" I asked. He sighed as he stood up, holding Dimitri close to him in his jacket. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. I got up and stood directly in front of him. "Try me," I said with determination. I bent down and grabbed the blade from the ground, standing up and looking at the man in front of me as he didn't know what to do. "Fine," Vasiliy finally said. "But come with me if you want to live." I nodded and slipped the sharp blade into my belt. I grabbed two coats, one for me and one for Dimitri. I also grabbed his shoes. I beckoned for Vasiliy to lead and I followed him outside into the busy street of New York. I was unaware of what horror was in store for my future...

 _ **Well, there you have it guys. The first chapter to this The Strain FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed and please, leave a review and let me know what you think so far :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Ambush

_**Only very narrowly did Natalia escape the attack but for now, her and Dimitri are safe and with Vasiliy. But what's gonna happen next? Let's find out in this chapter. Please do note that I do not own The Strain. The only thing I own is Natalia and Dimitri :)**_

 **Chapter Two - Ambush**

 **Vasiliy POV**

Ultra-violet lights. That's what we needed. Briefly, I looked to see Natalia sat in the passengers seat with her son in her lap, snuggled close to her body. She managed to put on a coat and slip one on Dimitri as well so he was warm. The last time I saw her, I remembered Natalia being a small woman but now she was toned, taller and even had a slight tan as well. Her blonde hair was tied back except for the long blonde strands that curled at the sides of her face, giving her a sharp jawline. The blood from the nasty cut on her forehead coated the one side of her face, from her eyebrow to her bottom lip. But that didn't bother her. Softly, she hummed a tune to him, one I recognised as Natalia used to sing it to me when we were children. It would always calm me down back then or make me feel better if I was ever ill. It made me feel bad for leaving her so abruptly. But there was a question I wanted to ask her. "Natalia," I said as I concentrated back on the road. "Yes?" I heard her ask quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, where is the boy's father?" I asked. I could see Natalia freeze and I guessed that this was a sore subject. "He uh...he left before Dimitri was born," she responded with. I nodded, feeling bad for her that she was left with such a responsibility. "I'm sorry for leaving you Nattie," I said next. She nodded and softly grasped my hand which was rested on the gear shift. I squeezed it in return. "Vassie," she said next. "What's going on? What was that thing that attacked us earlier?" I sighed. This was going to be a hard topic to discuss, especially since no one has believed me so far. "Vassie?" she asked again.

I could see the medical supply store just up ahead and gently pulled up outside it so we were practically outside the entrance. "The city is over run," I responded. I turned to look at her and I could see the alarm on her face. "It's over run with rat people." Her alarm turned into complete shock. "Rat people!? That thing didn't look like no rat person to me Vassie! That was something else," she said. I sighed. "I told you you wouldn't believe me," I said. Natalia turned to me and squeezed my hand, softly she said "I'm sorry Vassie. But you must understand how this all sounds. Are you sure that's what that thing was?" I nodded. I turned to look at her fully and gently touched her cheek, wiping away some of the blood that now looked dried up and crusty. "We must protect ourselves from them," I spoke. Dimitri opened his bright blue eyes at that moment and looked at us with curiousity. "Hey there little guy," I said. He looked at me and opened his arms in my direction. I softly picked him up and placed him in my lap. "Plus we gotta look after this little guy," I said as I smiled at Dimitri. He smiled back and I swore to myself that there was something about this kid, something on a deeper level that told me he was more important than I could realise. Natalia was looking at us with a stunned expression and my eyebrows rose. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. Natalia shook her head quickly and changed the subject by asking "So, what's the plan?" I frowned for a moment and then said "We need to break into that building." I pointed to the one I was talking about. The last I checked, there were about twelve ultra-violet lights inside.

"Alright," Natalia said as she took back Dimitri. "Let's go." Without being told twice, I opened the car door and climbed out. I was followed by Natalia as she placed Dimitri on the ground and held his hand. We shut the doors to our vechile and walked to the door of the medical centre. "Mama, what are we doing?" Dimitri asked as he tugged on his mother's arm. Both me and Natalia looked at him, myself thinking of a way to explain to the young boy that we were about to commit a crime and he hadn't even reached the age of six yet. Before I could say anything, Natalia knelt down so she was level with her son and softly said "Dimi, we're just going to go into the building and borrow a couple of VERY important items. You know, to stop the bad men from hurting us." I think the boy understood what she said as he responded with "I don't like the bad man. He hurt you." I mentally cursed myself for not having a camera to catch this touching moment as Natalia hugged her son and said "I know baby. I know." She let Dimitri go and turned to me, her face reading with nothing but pure determination. "I need you to look after Dimitri for a moment," she said. "I'll go disable the alarm so we can get in." I nodded and reached into my pocket to grab the pliers. I then took out a spare gun from my jacket. "Take these," I said as I gave them to her. "The pliers will cut through the wires easily and the gun, well, you know what that's for." She nodded and put the gun on her belt so that it was stuck to her right hip. She kept the pliers in her hand. "I won't be long," Natalia said. "Listen to Vasiliy, Dimitri. He'll look after you." And with that, she disappeared round the back of the building, leaving me alone with a kid that oddly reminded me so much of myself.

 **Natalia POV**

Making sure I was out of sight, I rested against the building wall and tried to piece together what was left of my sanity. The city had been over run by those things?! What am I going to do for Dimitri? Thinking of my son oddly enough made me think of Vasiliy. Did he regret what we did? Did he regret that night? Even if he did, he still has a right to know. I still have to tell him the truth. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I went on with the task at hand. The box for the alarm was high up on the wall, next to the large glass window. Leading up to the box however were metal rungs, some of them looking a little to loose for comfort. But I had no choice, I had to disable the alarm. Quietly, I put the pliers in my pocket as I grabbed the first metal rung and began to climb up. The further I climbed, the more nervous I began to get that one of the metal rungs would come out the wall and make me loose my footing so I'd fall. _'Damn it Natalia!'_ my mind screamed. _'Now is not the time to be thinking of bullshit like that! Get your shit together and move! Think of your son!'_ I did just that. I needed to do this for him. Just as I reached the last metal rung, my foot went out from underneath me and I couldn't help but scream out in fear. I clutched the remaining rungs tightly, not wanting to fall and I looked to see that my worst fear had in fact come true. One of the metalic rungs that I had my foot on had come out the wall and tumbled to the floor.

"Oh God no," I muttered to myself. "Natalia!" a loud voice boomed out. I looked over my shoulder to see Vasiliy below with Dimitri right next to him. They both looked scared for my safety. I looked away from them for a moment and reached out to the box I needed. I flipped open the lid and leant over as far as I could. Carefully, I grabbed the pliers from my pocket and reached over as far as I could. I managed to slip the pliers over the green wire and pushed down so it was a clean cut. I disabled the alarm. Yet that's when it happened. The rung which supported my feet gave way and I began to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the immense pain. But it didn't come. Slowly, I opened my eyes and froze in place. I had fallen from above and straight into the arms of Vasiliy. "I got ya," he said. I could feel myself trembling due to the shock of falling from such a high place. We met each others gaze and I couldn't help but blush. "Just like old times, huh?" I said. I could feel Vassie stiffen slightly but then he chuckled at my humour. "I guess it is," he smirked widely. I only ended up blushing more. I could feel one of his arms under my body, rubbing my side gently to calm my nerves and cease my trembling. "Thank you," I said quietly as we didn't break each others line of sight. "Don't mention it," Vasiliy said in the same tone of voice. To anyone, they could easily say that perhaps there was a spark there yet if you knew our history, well, you'd say something else.

"Mama?" Dimitri called out. I looked down to see him staring up at us with a confused look. I smiled and very gently, Vasiliy set me down on the ground so I stood up straight. The trembling had stopped for definite. A jolt ran through my body and I looked down to see Dimitri hugging me tightly around the waist. "I think you scared someone," Vasiliy said next. Dimitri pulled away and looked at me for a moment. "Mama is okay sweetie," I said with a smile as I stroaked his hair. I looked back at Vasiliy. "I disabled the alarm as promised," I said to him. "We can get in without trouble now." I picked up Dimitri as we walked round to the front, Vasiliy taking the lead. Slowly, he opened the door and popped his head inside. "Clear," I heard him say loudly. I nodded and followed Vasiliy inside. Dimitri began to squirm so I set him down and watched with a small smile as he walked slightly ahead with glee as he was looking at the various shelves that held different items. I pulled out my gun, ready just in case. "Are you alright?" a voice said from next to me. I jumped on the spot and looked to see Vasiliy next to me with a trolley. "You scared the shit out of me!" I nearly shouted. I could see Vasiliy trying to hold back laughter as I playfully punched him in the arm. Dimitri came running back to us with an excited smile on his face. "Big room!" he practically shouted out. I smiled. "That's right! Big room," I said back to him. "You stay close to me know so you don't get lost. Mama doesn't want to loose you in the big room." Eagerly, he nodded and grabbed onto a loose part of my shirt. I didn't mind, at least he was close now. Yet there was a question I couldn't help but ask. What were we really here for?

 **Vasiliy POV**

I walked on a little ahead with Natalia and Dimitri trailing behind me. My thoughts felt like a blur since we came in from the outside. Holding Natalia that close just reminded me of the last night we spent together. And now...she has a kid. That I didn't expect. "What are we here for?" I heard Natalia ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ultra-Violet lights," I mentioned as I walked with the trolley. The footsteps stopped behind me and I could guess that Natalia stopped moving. "Ultra-violet lights? Why those?" I stopped and turned to look at her. Right there and then, I could see everything that I could have ever wanted in my life. My best friend and or lover along with a child. Natalia looked at me with her deep brown eyes and I could tell she was trying to figure out why we could poossibly need such an item. I sighed and responded with "Those things don't like sunlight and sunlight is basically made up of UV rays. Hence why we are getting the lights now." She nodded and I started walking but this time, with Natalia and Dimitri next to me. It didn't take us long to find the much need item. "There's twelve UV lights," I heard Natalia comment. "We'll take them all," I said. I grabbed three and put them in the trolley, just like Natalia did. I stopped for a moment as I could see little Dimitri grab one of the lights and walk over, putting it in my hands and then going back to get another. I smiled. Such a good kid.

I could see a small smile creep up on Natalia's face and I knew she saw what he did. I placed the light from Dimitri into the trolley and knelt down to take another. It wasn't long before we had them all in the trolley. "Let's get going," Natalia spoke. I noticed she had the gun in her hands. "Don't fire that unless you absolutely have to," I said. Natalia rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. Suddenly, I heard a window smash and voices from the front of the building. I could see the alarm on Natalia's face and I knew she heard it as well. "Let's use the shadows to hide!" she said. Clever Natalia. She took the trolley filled wiith UV lights and hid it in the shadow of a stack of boxes. I could hear the voices talking about an alarm but smirked as I knew it wouldn't be an issue. I picked up Dimitri from the ground and went over and hid in the shadows with Natalia. About a moment later, that's when the intruders came into view. There were four of them. An old man in a dark trench coat and hat, a large man with thin rimmed glasses, a dark haired woman and a well dressed man. I frowned. He looked awfully familiar. They were coming our way and I looked at Natalia who nodded at me. We both readied our weapons and stepped out of the darkness, aiming at the strangers. "Say something so I know you're not one of them," I said. The strangers froze on the spot and looked at us in fear. "Look, we don't want any trouble," the one with the glasses said. "We aren't looters, we just came to accquire some supplies." I gave them a onceover look and lowered my gun. Natalia did the same.

I took the trolley and Natalia picked up her son, both of us walking away from the stunned strangers we were so ready to kill. "Who are you people?" I heard the woman ask. I simply responded with "We're looters." I continued walking, Natalia at my side. I could hear footsteps behind us and I knew that the strangers were following us. "You're bleeding," the old man addressed Natalia. She turned to look at him and said "I was attacked whilst protecting my son. I cut my head on some stairs." All four of them looked at her and I couldn't help but move both Natalia and Dimitri behind me. "Could we check over you?" The woman said. "Just to be sure." I frowned. "They're fine," I said. "The creature didn't get them." They nodded. "Do you know what those things are?" the old man asked. "Yes," Natalia said quietly. "They're vermin," I continued as I inspected another item from the shelf. "They're rats." I think some of them must have noticed that UV lights were gone as one of them shouted "The lights! They're not here!" I smirked and I could see a little smile on Natlia's face. "Yeah, those things really don't like sunlight," I couldn't help but comment. Natalia snickered and walked a little ahead, Dimitri in her arms as he hid her face in his neck. "You know how to kill those things?" the old man asked. I nodded. "Killed a couple of them myself." The old man looked impressed with that and the well dressed man stepped forward. "You can't just take all those lights," he said. I finally recognised where he was from. I leant forward in his direction and said to him "Hey, aren't you that doctor from the television? The one that they are looking for? Would I get reward money for turning you in?" He frowned. "No. Not anymore. They have more important problems at hand."

I thought about that answer for a moment and then nodded. "Bad for me. Good for you I guess," I said to him. He rolled his eyes. "So, what? Its every man for himself?" the woman asked. I turned to face her, Natalia rejoining us since she walked too far ahead. "At this present situation, yes. It is every man for himself," I said firmly. Natalia grabbed my arm, getting my attention as she leant forward and whispered "Perhaps we should give them some of the lights? Give them a chance to survive." I took in what she said for a moment when the dark haired woman said "We'll take six. Half." Looks like the decision had already been made. I sighed as Natalia nodded. "Fine," I said. I can live with six but ONLY six." The group smiled and took their fair share of lights from the trolley. "My light!" Dimitri cried. Natalia stroaked his hair and said kindly "I know hunny but you are helping these people survive. You should be happy." I didn't think he took that well as he groaned and hid his face again. I heard Natalia mutter "Just like his father I swear." That made me wonder, who exactly was the father? When everyone got what they came for, it was time to leave. The dark haired woman walked with Natalia whereas the others walked with me. I packed the remaining lights into the back of my car and watched as Natalia set Dimitri down on the ground and told him to wait for her at the petrol station across the road. "Stay in my line of sight, okay? I'll be right with you." He nodded and ran to the station. "Watch out for cars!" Natalia shouted out to him. I smirked. That kid is gonna be a little rascal when he's older. "You care for them?" I was asked by the guy with the glasses. I nodded. "The kid I met about an hour ago but Natalia, we have been friends since childhood. I'd do anything for her," I responded.

"That's very noble," he said afterward. I merely shrugged. Natalia was talking to the woman and they seemed to be getting along just fine. "What is your name?" the old man asked. Since I was in a good mood, I decided to co-operate with them. "Vasiliy Fet," I said. "The best city exterminator there is. My friend is Natalia Belikova and her son is named Dimitri." The old man stepped forward and shook my hand. That's when he said his name. "Abraham Setrakian. Where can I find you so I can accquire your services?" the old man asked. I slammed the boot shut and turned to him. He looked serious, yet there was something in his eyes. Desperation maybe? Thinking of Natalia and the boy, I said "Sorry but I work alone." That's when Natalia and the woman joined us. "Don't act so fast Vasiliy," Natalia said. "We could help these people in ways they may need. We could end this thing before it could take over New York's streets for good." I could see the determination in her eyes and I knew she meant business. I guess the attack must have shaken her up. Just then, a scream tore through the air. "Dimitri!" Natalia screamed and she ran to the parking lot of the petrol station, gun in hand. I followed after her along with the others. I could see Dimitri trying to get away from the tall looming figure following him, tears going down his cheeks. I never seen Natalia act so fast in my life. She ran over and did a front flip over the figure. When she landed on her feet, reached out and stuck her fist through the attackers throat with great strength. In that split second, I thought it was all over for Natalia but then I realised what she was doing. In an instant, she retracted her fist, pulling out a long, thick and slimy tongue with sharp ends.

The creature dropped to the ground in a pool of its own urine and Natalia growled "Don't you ever come near my son again!" She threw the tongue to the floor and went to check on her son. That's when I noticed another creature creeping up behind her. Quickly, I grabbed a crowbar and ran in Natalia's direction. "Move!" I shouted to her. She turned and saw the creature and didn't fail to comply. Just as the creature was about to get her with its transformed tongue, Natalia covered and protected Dimitri with her own body as she stepped out the way. I jumped in the air and slammed the crow bar on top of the creature's head. It dropped to the floor in a pool of white blood and worms. "Is he alright?" I asked Natalia. She nodded and held Dimitri so he faced her. "Run inside the shop!" she said to Dimitri. "Run and don't look back! No matter what!" The boy nodded and made a run for it when his mother let him go. That's when all the creatures started to come out from the shadows. One got close to Dimitri just as he reached the door and I pulled out my gun and shot the creature in the head as if on instinct. It fell to the ground. Dimitri made it inside. The old man appeared and took the cover off his staff to reveal a long sharp sword. He cut the head off one creature that pressed itself against the window of the shop. White blood sprayed everywhere. Natalia took her gun and dodged a swipe that another creature made at her, shooting it in the knee and then finally the head. "Merzennyy istota!" she hissed. **(Vile Creature!)** I was impressed that she could still fight like she did when we were teens. The others then joined in the fight. The doctor and the woman firing their weapons at the ever growing masses of monsters.

"Forgive me," I heard the woman say as she fired a shot at the female creature in front of her. Natalia took the sword off Abraham for a moment and went in for a kill. Holding the sword firmly in her hand, she spun in a circle, dodging the whiped tongue of her enemy and cutting off its head in one slice. All this done in one big blurr. Natalia handed the sword back to Abraham, giving him a nodded of thanks. The numbers were growing, we were outmubered and if we didn't react fast, we'd be dead. I grabbed Natalia's hand which got her attention. "We need to get inside!" I said to her urgently. She nodded. "Everybody retreat inside! NOW!" I shouted. They heard me. I could see the guy with the glasses at the entrance of the small shop, trying so hard to hold back the numbers with a UV light. But just as we were about to get to the entrance, one of the vermin came out from the shadows and took a swipe at him. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Abraham beheaded the creature as Natalia and the doctor picked the fallen man up from the ground. He had a slight cut on his cheek. Natalia rushed him inside and she was followed by the doctor, then the woman and lastly Abraham. Since none of them seemed to be coming closer at the moment, I entered the building last, closing and locking the door behind me. I looked upon the numbers of the group outside, the bickering of the others seeming distant as I knew one thing...We were in for a long night.

 **Quinlan POV**

The days grew long and tedious yet I could not care. A war was brewing. I could smell it in the air. That flight in New York was just the beginning. It wouldn't be long before the war would take over the streets completely and the inhabitants of the city were turned. My only hope was that Vaun and the others would do their jobs right, just like I trained them to. As of this moment, I felt draianed, tired even from the session of training I choose to endure. I closed my eyes for a brief moment but even then, I was haunted by the memories of my past. The memories that gave me a reason of hunting The Master and ending his very existence. I remember it as if it was yesterday:

 _After a long day of working in the fields, I decided to go home and spend some time with my loving wife and daughter. They made me forget the monster I was and brought out the human side to me. I was greatful for having them and I loved them for what they did. They showed me that humanity was more than just battle and bloodshed but also happiness and love. I picked up a couple wild flowers for them, knowing that they would like its beauty and colour and started walking up the pathway to the house. Yet something didn't feel right. It felt like horror had tore through the air and made it hard to breathe in. I soon found out why. The moment I walked through the door, I came to regret it. Blood was splattered along the walls, proving that a great fight took place here. My dear wife layed face down on the ground in a pool of her own blood. My adoptive daughter was not too far away, her colourless eyes staring up at the ceiling. I could feel my monstrous heart breaking inside my chest and I felt immense pain spread. This was my fault. I let them be a part of my life and this was the cost. Carefully, I picked up my wife from the ground and held her in my arms. In that moment, all I could ask for was for them to open their eyes and tell a joke or at least tell me how their day went but I knew it would never happen again. I yelled out in sheer anger and pain. They didn't deserve this. I wanted to remember them the way they were before this. My wife, her black curly hair bouncing with each spring in her step and our daughter's bright smile as she helped me in the field most days. Things would never be the same again. Later that night, I lowered the burning torch onto the pile of wood holding the bodies and growled. This wasn't suppose to be how it ended. Not at all. As I watched the bodies burn, I swore that in that moment of sadness, in that moment of pain, that I would dedicate my life to making The Master pay for his crimes. Even if it took me centuries. Even if I died trying._

I opened my eyes, pushing the memory to the furthest corners of my mind. It looks as if I may get that chance soon. But that depends on if Vaun and the others do their job. I was to only step in if they failed and honestly, I was fine with that. I rubbed my forehead when suddenly, I got pulled in by what a strigoi was seeing. A young boy was cowering away, crying at the monster he was afraid of. He looked to be four, maybe five years old. Out of nowhere, a woman appeared and I could see the anger in her eyes. She stuck her fist into the strigoi's throat. I knew what she was doing, I could see it in her eyes. She was livid and this was her way of solving that. Quickly, she ripped out the tongue and I could see the entire organism, including the sharp pincers used on human victims. The creature in which I was seeing things through fell to the floor and the last things I remember hearing before it died was "Don't you ever come near my son again!" In that instant, I was back in my room and the woman and boy disappeared. I smirked a little, impressed with what I saw. A mother willing to fight for her young. It was admirable and the way in whcih she managed herself was impressive. I knew right there and then, things were about to get interesting. It was just a matter of who for...

 _ **Well, there you have it guys! The next chapter to this story. Natalia, Dimitri and Vasiliy have met Abraham and the others. Do you think they'll make a good team? I have seen your reviews and don't worry, the identity of Dimitri's father will soon be revealed! Also, for you Quinlan fans in this franchise, I decided to include a little early POV for you to do with ihs past. Hope you like it! :D I'm not sure if this is going to be a Vasiliy x OC story or a Quinlan x OC story but we'll see how it plays out. It can go in any direction. I apologise for the late update however as I am snowed under with college work and only now I found the time to update. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you think! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ambush (Continued)

**And now they have met Abraham and the others. But wow! Natalia has skills as a fighter. How do you think they will get along? Should Natalia believe what Abraham says or side with Eph? Plus, I hope you Quinlan fans liked the previous POV of him. But what could happen next? Find out in this chapter :)**

 **Chapter Three- Ambush (Continued) **

**Natalia POV**

I stared out at the amount of creatures which prowled the ground outside. I never thought that I would lay witness to so much evil, let alone thought that evil like this could ever exist. I guess the horror stories I were told as a child were true. I turned away from the window and went straight to my son, Dimitri, who was in tears in the bread aisle. "Dimi?" I said softly. He looked up, his bright blue eyes blurred by his tears of fear. I opened my arms out to him and immediately he came forward, wrapping his arms round my neck and crying into my shoulder. "I got you," I said soothingly. "They won't get you." I stroked his hair gently and kissed the top of his head. An idea came to mind, one that would help calm him. An old family heirloom had been passed on through generations of my family and currently, it was being worn around my neck. With one free hand, I reached into my shirt and pulled it out into view. It was a single feather clasped onto a chain. The feather itself was made out of solid silver just like the chain. "Dimi," I said again. He looked up at me, his cheeks stained with tears I hated to see. As gently as I could, I wiped away his tears with my hands and looked back at him. I lifted the feather up into view and asked him "You see this?" He nodded slowly. "This is a very important item in our family. Our ancestors believe that our bloodline are direct descendants of magnificent but beautiful creatures. The angels," I mentioned.

That completely got his attention. "The ones from your stories!?" he asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded. "That's right," I praised. "They were sent to Earth to protect the human race. Now when you are scared, I want you to grip the feather and wish for light. Then mummy will appear and help you okay?" He nodded. Gently, I slipped the necklace around him and smiled. "Oh wow! Look who's turned into a brave man," I said with gusto. Dimitri giggled happily. I could feel eyes on me and turned to see Vasiliy behind me, a smile so large plastered on his face that it reached the corners of his eyes. "Why don't you go over to Nora and show off your necklace," I suggested to Dimitri as I pointed over to Nora. She beckoned him over with a smile and he followed. "You're a good mother," I heard Vasiliy say from behind me. I turned to face him with a slight frown. "I do what I can since I was the only one around for him," I said with a flat tone. He frowned at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said, the small anger present in his voice. I shook off his question and asked "So what's the situation?" Vasiliy's frown grew but he responded with "We found a two cars in the garage. One without an engine but with tires. The other with an engine yet no tires. So, it's pretty much a race against time to see if we can switch things over." I considered the plan for a moment and said "I'll come help in a moment." He took my hand in his and said quietly "I don't want you over working yourself. You've taken a nasty knock to the head." I looked down at our hands and pulled mine away as I rolled my eyes.

I kept my gaze away from Vasiliy as I heard him sigh and walk away. Suddenly the cashier took out a loaded 9mm and pointed it frantically at everyone. "Go out all of you or I'll call the police!" he shouted. Just before Vasiliy disappeared from sight, he shouted "Go ahead Apu! Fire it off in there!" He went into the garage. I noticed the bread-man in the next aisle over as he addressed the doctor with "Look I don't want no trouble. If you let me go, I'll be out of your hair." I went to the front doors and looked outside, watching the creatures carefully to see who would be the first to try and get in. "We all wanna get out of here," the Doc responded with as he stood next to me. "Then why'd you just lock us in?" the man argued. I decided to speak up and say "Why don't you look outside cause that's why we're locked in here! One of things came into my home, attacked me and my son! Did this to my head!" I pointed to the dry blood which covered one half of my face and continued with "So if it can do this to me then you better believe that it can do a damn lot worse to you!" Everyone was frozen, looking shocked by my sudden outburst. Dimitri walked over and wrapped his arms round my waist. "It's okay little one," I whispered to him. I stroked his hair softly as everyone walked back into the room.

"Okay everybody listen up!" the Doc began to talk. "My name is Dr. Ephraim Goodweather and I am with the Centers for Disease Control. There has been a viral plague that has spread-" He was interrupted by the blonde woman who was stood with her black haired friend. "Well is it a plague or is it vampires? Cause he said vampires," she said as she pointed to Abraham. The Doc looked at them both before he continued with "Look, we don't know exactly what this is but all I can tell you is that this thing is spreading at an alarming rate." Out the corner of my eye, I could see blondie's friend etching closer and closer towards the door. I frowned. What is she up to? I held onto my son as arguing erupted again and Jim, the kind doctor with glasses, came up to me. "Would you like me to clean your wound?" he offered. I did began to feel a little weak but putting on my best smile, I responded with "In a moment." He nodded with a smile back to me. I could sense a pair of eyes on us and I knew that Vasiliy was glaring at us from the doorway of the garage. I shook my head. Sometimes he could be so immature. "Screw this," a voice hissed. I looked to see the dark haired woman going for the door. "HEY!" I shouted as I let go of Dimitri, going after her. The woman had unlocked the door and jumped outside before any of us could grab her. Nora locked the door again before I could go after her. One by one we all watched as the woman outside dodged around the creatures, went through the gate and disappeared down the street. "They didn't go after her," I heard the Doc say. It clicked in my head. As I turned away from the doors, I looked at everyone and said "They're here for us." The silence I was met with only proved that I was right. I picked Dimitri up and cradled him close and I couldn't help but think, we were gonna be in for a long night.

 **Quinlan POV**

The desire for sleep had taken over and all I could do was give in to its call. I tugged my shirt off from around my body and I could feel the cool air of the night breeze hit my skin. In a way, it was comforting, it made me feel at peace. I kicked off my boots and they were able to land almost perfectly upright against the wall. I slipped off my trousers, letting them hit the floor in a small heap. The only thing I now wore on my body were a nice loose pair of boxers. I climbed into bed and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was lost in the sweet embrace of slumber. Despite that however, I was not prepared for the sight in which I saw...

 _Rain poured from the ashen sky and I moved my legs, boots trudging against the dead muddy grass. The rain felt good against my skin, like a soft caress I desired too greatly. Various names and dates were scrawled along the stones that I passed and that's when I realized that I was in a graveyard. Soft sobbing sounded through the air, sounding somewhat broken. I hid in the tree line, following the sound of misery. What I found made me freeze on the spot. A body was slumped over one of the gravestones, shoulders bobbing up and down with each sob. The reason why I froze however was due to the brilliant white wings I could see protruding from her back, dropping downwards into the mud. It was just another reflection of her sadness, no longer caring if the mud got caught in her feathers. A soft trench-coat was draped over her form but I could see her leather boots poking out from the ends. A mess of blonde locks had formed on top of her head, hiding her face from me momentarily. Cautiously, I began to step towards her, my breath hitching in my throat. The woman looked up at me, her cheeks stained with tears and her dark eyes becoming somewhat brighter. Her jaw was strong and sharp and I could see a thin white scar just by her hair line. She must have gotten into some sort of fight beforehand which left a mark. The sky became darker, all the graves except one disappeared and all I could see what this woman in front of me. I knew this woman, I had seen her before. I kept moving towards her as she sobbed on top of the gravestone. As I reached out to her, her voice whispered "Please save me..." In that moment, mass amounts of Strigoi appeared and began to rip her apart. Her screams of agony tore through the air like a knife to flesh and blood poured from her mouth and wounds. I pulled out my sword..._

I jumped awake, my chest moving frantically as I breathed quickly. I didn't know what happened but all I could feel was nothing more than pure fear. Not for me but for the woman I saw. I looked down and frowned. There in my lap was a single white feather that had a brown tip. I picked it up so gently as if it would crumple between my fingers. The feather glistened and shone brightly like a beacon. But there was something within the feather that I could see, an image to be exact. Blood was everywhere. A feminine hand lied on the ground and in that hand was a familiar necklace. It was once I knew all too well. It was a single silver feather that was clasped onto a chain made of the same material. I only knew of the necklace because...well, I had it made myself. I can remember that day as if I was just yesterday...

 _A couple centuries had gone by since I had buried my wife and child and I had settled on the streets of Russia. I didn't bother with trying to find a house to stay in. I was only there to track the leads of missing children, hoping that it would lead me to The Master. Little did I know, I was being followed by a lone woman who had watched my every move since I arrived. As I stopped in front of the local church, I sniffed the air as I felt somewhat uneasy. That's when I detected the presence. The air become filled with vanilla and strawberries, the combination making my tongue twitch in hunger but also desire. "Come out now and I promise not to hurt you," I said in a calm but also firm voice. I could feel the thirst burning in the back of my throat and it took everything in my power to not give in. I turned round in time to see a tall, slender woman come out from the shadows and step into the light. She wore a black satin trench coat, combat boots, black shorts and top. In her hand she held a long, sharp silver sword and I could see two loaded pistols in the thigh holsters that were strapped to her. Whoever this woman was, she had experience and knew exactly what she was doing. I couldn't make out the features of her face and I couldn't help but frown at that. "State your name," I spoke to her._

 _Carefully, she pulled the hood from her head and long, curly blonde locks fell into place around her face. Her dark brown eyes felt cold in my direction and something told me that if I even tried anything against her, she wouldn't hesitate to cut my head off with one clean swipe. I smirked a little which in turn made her frown. "My name is Valeriya Belikova," she spoke, her Russian accent coming through quite thickly. She was unique. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours," she said bitterly. I nodded, it was only fair. "My name is Quinlan." She tensed up and I know her heart skipped a beat. "Ty polovinu porody? Rodilsya?" she asked in her native tongue._ _ **("You're the half breed? The Born?")**_ _I was impressed. This girl knew exactly what I was and didn't even flinch or try to run. "What's your business here?" she asked in English. Never taking my eyes away from her, I responded with "I came to kill the man responsible for the children disappearing. He's called The Master." She slipped her sword back in its sheath and crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you on this," she said softly. I shook my head. "This is my home and it hurts me to see the people I care for loose the ones they love. So I am coming with you and if you have a problem with that then you can take it up with my guns, Ebony and Ivory." She pointed to the pistols on her thighs. I thought it over for a moment and decided that perhaps it would be good to have her shadowing me for this one. After all, having back-up isn't always a bad thing._

 _The day was spent with us going inside the church and what was found will forever be imprinted in my memory. The missing children, we found them but...they had been turned. We spent about an hour slaying them all and after, I checked over Valeriya for any cuts, bruises or worms. She was clear yet there was something I noticed. Even though I could hear her fast heartbeat, there was also another but very small. "You're pregnant!?" I nearly shouted at her at the end of the day. I could see her freeze up. As the sun began to set, I grabbed her by the arm and lead her into a dark doorway so that we were out of sight. "You shouldn't do this when you are with child!" I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes and growled at me. "I can't die easy," Valeriya simply stated. I was confused. What did she mean by that? Seeing my confusion, she pulled off her trench coat and put her back to me. What I saw next made me shocked to the core. Feathers were poking out from the top of her shirt. Pulling the shirt up slightly, I discovered wings folded up against her back. They were bright white with only a small amount of discoloration. "Valeriya..." I said, drifting off slightly in my sentence. Her head dropped. "I don't know what I am..." she said quietly."All I know is that whenever I kill one of those things, the wings become brighter." I nodded as I listened to what she said. I couldn't help myself as I reached and touched one of the feathers, softly smoothing the surface of the wings. I could feel the wing shiver under my touch and I rose a questionable eyebrow. "No one has touched my wings," Valeriya whispered. "You're the first one..."_

I snapped out of the memory. After that moment, I stayed with Valeriya for a while. We hunted and tracked The Master, killing whatever strigoi we found. When her child was born, we decided to stop hunting for a while. What we didn't realize however was that we were being watched by The Master himself. A few years later, disappearances had started to happen again that consisted of women and children. That's when I knew that one of us had to go back to hunting. I got out of the bed and went over to the sink, turning on the tap. I gathered a small amount of water in my hands and splashed it over my face. There was one thing that I wished for...one thing I wished didn't happen. As I looked up and glared into the mirror in front of me, I began to mentally replay a certain memory in my mind...

 _As I walked down the street, I quickly opened the small box I held in my hands. The silver feather stared back at me, shining brightly against the black velvet lining. Several people who walked past offered kind smiles and polite nods. Thanks to Valeriya, the people in the village were able to accept me quite quickly and I couldn't be more grateful. For the first time in a while, I smiled. Yet at the same time I was nervous. I planned to tell Valeriya how I felt about her today. "Valeriya!" I called out as I stepped through the door. "Valeriya, I got you something!" I called out again. Suddenly, the small box was knocked out of my hands and a large handful of strigoi beat me to the ground. "Q-Quinlan..." a voice whimpered out. I looked up to see Valeriya stuck in The Master's embrace, one of his clawed hands holding back her head. "No!" I snarled as I tried to get up, yet I was held down by his wretched creations. "You should have stayed away," I heard The Master say. I looked up at him and simply responded with "I have a duty to the people I care about that I see to it, you die." I looked at Valeriya and asked kindly "Are you okay?" I could see her chest move up and down quickly as she said "As good as I can be Quin. She's safe." I sighed with relief. Anna, her daughter, thank goodness she was spared. The Master began to laugh. I glared at him. Weirdly enough, The Master buried his face in Valeriya's neck and took a big sniff. "Mmmmm," he growled slightly as he moved his face away, hunger present in his eyes. "She smells so good." Her eyes went wide._

 _Before I could break free from my hold, the stinger came out deep from The Master's throat. "NO!" I screamed. The stinger whipped back and forth and then wrapped itself round Valeriya's throat. I screamed out in horror. "VALERIYA!" I shouted. The color began to drain from her face, her lips going blue as her eyes began to lose their spark. I struggled against the grip of the strigoi group when finally, I broke free. I grabbed the knife from my boot and stabbed one of the strigoi in the head. I then reached out and grabbed one of the machine guns from the wall. I didn't hesitate to fire. The strigoi that previously held me down before, fell to the ground dead but The Master had disappeared from sight. I dropped the gun and the sound of it clattering to the floor echoed throughout the room. I turned round and in the center of the room, there layed Valeriya. Her skin was pale, eyes glossed over and her lips were a light shade of blue. She was the physical embodiment of a fallen angel. I walked over to her body and kneeled next to her. As I slipped my arms under her body, I could feel the feathers of her wings brush against the palms of her hands. I grabbed one of the feathers and upon inspection found that they were merely jet black. The colour of death. I held Valeriya in my arms and for the first time in centuries, I cried. "I'm so sorry Valeriya," I said in between tears. Anna came home later that day to find me crying over her mother's dead body. It was her I gave the feather necklace to and I promised her that day that I'd find and kill the man responsible for her mother's death. Life for the Belikova bloodline would never be the same again..._

I sighed. Valeriya was always on my mind, her death never failed to haunt me. It was only a year later after she died did I discover what Valeriya actually was. She was an Angel. According to myth, God had sent his most trusted angels down from Heaven to fight the war against the Strigoi kind. Valeriya's ancestor was one of them. As far as I could remember, her daughter, Anna, lived with the neighbors afterward and the village mourned the loss of its protector. Anna later went on to spawn several children and they in turn had children of their own. But one of the grandchildren went missing in the Ukraine and Anna asked for my help in finding her before she had died. She said something about how that specific grandchild had capabilities in which were beyond this world. I never could find the missing grandchild. Was the woman I saw in the strigoi vision earlier a part of the Belikova bloodline? Was she the missing grandchild? Whoever it was, they looked exactly like Valeriya and knew exactly how to handle themselves just like her. The woman even sounded like her. I walked away from the mirror and headed over to the window, staring out over the busy city. "Belikova..."I whispered. I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for the angelic prodigy as I lost myself in thought...

 **Here you are guys! The next chapter to this story! I read through your comments and I can most definitely tell you that this will be a...dun dun dun! It's gonna be a QUINLAN x OC story! Yay! :D Now, what do you think of the development of the Belikova bloodline and the way in which Quinlan got tied into it? Plus, is Natalia the reincarnation of her ancestor, Valeriya? What did Anna mean when she said the Natalia had capabilities that were beyond this world? And the most intriguing thing, what do you think Quinlan dreamt? And will he find Natalia before anything bad happens? Find out in the next part of "The Continuing War."**

 **Plus remember to favourite, review and add this story to your subscription! Thanks for reading :) x**


End file.
